One piece legacy: Samurai country part 10
The 3 men went racing down the hole. It was time to attack. 3 of the 4 lotus kings. The three were disciples of the leader of the group, who was the son of a Wano samurai. His stories of the Wano samurai made them want to be a true samurai. They did everything he told them, in the hopes of becoming a true samurai like him. George, who was a blonde man, and the physical strongest in the group. He was an angry man, who had an angry orphanage workers. When he became a disciple to the leader, when he went across the island to find strong disciples, he impressed the leader with his brute force. His sword weighed 300 KG, was 6 feet, and it should be impossible to use normally. He could swing it faster then most swordsman could swing a normal sword. Then came Shiro. He was a feminine looking man, and was the fastest of them. He hated women. He thought they were weak, and only had a few things to help men. He hated even resembling a women, and wished he was more masculine looking. His sword was the lightest, weighing a good 40 KG, but what It lost in power, made up for speed. Lastly, was Kaj. Kaj was the most skilled with the blade, of the 3, and he was leader of the attack. He was the most obsessed with the blade. His skills were something the leader called amazing. His power was amazing, and his personality was the most normal. Unless... They talked about being a samurai. When the three finally stopped off the stairs, they saw 50 men. They were waiting. Shiro said to George "You were too loud." "WELL, WHO CARES!" "I do. I wanted this to be quick and not too bloody. I hate to get my kimono bloody." "Hey, big baby. A kimono should get bloody. Shows it was in battle!" "We agree." All 50 men drew their swords. The leader spoke "Of all the people, in the revolution, we are the best swordsman. You see, I am one of the two men who have a 8 dan at the sword." Shiro looked interested. "8 dan?" "Yep. Even the head of a normal dojo, has a 5 dan. I'm going to kick your ass, and become legendary!" "Ass?" Shiro draws his sword, and hits the man in a second, slashing his chest. "Such a dirty thing to say for a swordsman. I will say... 8 dan is not bad. Not as good as a 20 dan though." The man falls, and all the others looked scared. George grabs his huge sword, and prepares a sideways slash. "20 dan. I hate being as skilled as that bastard." He slices at everyone in the group, hitting them with his sword, or his wind force, knocking them all out. Kaj starts to walk past the bodies. "25 dan. You guys need more training. 16 hours every day. That's how you train." The other two just look at Kaj, thinking that 10 hours is good enough. - "RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! Sal looked at the screaming Den Den mushis on the wall, that warns if anyone has attacked. He was, for a second, scared. He knew who attacked. The lotus kings. Most likely, only 3 went, leaving one to defend the Daiymo. He went on his den den mushi, and called on it "Everyone, find and kill the lotus kings! This is an order! We kill them... We win this war!" He looked at the prisoners, and smiled. "I'll kill you later. Don't think about escaping. Cells are too hard for you to crush. Tack, you might be able too, but that is a sea stone cage. I'd kill you know, but I'd be wasting good bullets. Bye." Sal walked towards the hole. Zozo looked at Fea and Malk. "Okay guys, break loose." Both Fea and Malk said "Can't." "What?!" Fea said "I'm not strong enough to tear 5 millimeters steel." Malk said "If I kicked it, it would bend, but my upper body strength couldn't budge 2 millimeters of steel." Tack said "Hey, is that Uken coming here with a knife?" Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Samurai country arc